


When you need a little love, I got a little love to share

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maverick being a supporting boyfriend, Panic Attacks, True Love, Vale being a dad, tw motorcycle crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: They managed to walk silently for some time, stealing glances of the other from time to time. Then when they approached Petronas and Yamaha’s motorhomes Fabio began to break.The images of the crash and of the two rider mere millimetres from disaster were still so very vivid in his mind.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	When you need a little love, I got a little love to share

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say about this other that i need some fluff after sunday's race, i wrote this instead of sleeping so please pardon my english. And please validate me with kudos/comments. ❤️

Fabio was fuming, how could he have been so damn stupid? If he didn’t try to ride that wide, he could have had a shot for the podium or just a decent finish. As soon as he found himself alone his paddock he screamed, he was sure everyone in a 100km range could hear him but Fabio didn’t care. He wanted to smash something, the whole race had been a disaster for all the riders except, maybe, the top 5. That horrific crash that could have seriously injure Franco and Zarco, and had almost killed Vale and Maverick if only the two had not been lucky and fast enough to avoid the bikes. Fabio didn’t even want to think what could have happened to them if they were caught by one of said bikes. And then all those other crashes and lost positions…Fabio couldn’t wait for the Austrian double race week to finish so he could forget about it.

Fabio tried not to run to his motorhome after a brief talk with the mechanics, no one was truly in the mood to speak much about the shitshow they put up today, and their minds were occupied with thoughts about Franky’s wellbeing anyway. He also tried not to punch something, cry or collapse to his knees at the same time, he couldn’t afford to deal with these scenarios being out to the press right now. He was having too many problems with the media as it was. Instead Fabio settled for walking somewhat faster than usual, hands clenched at his sides.

He had just exited the paddock area when he spotted Maverick doing the exact same thing.

The look on their face was probably mirrored, a mix of anger, sadness and grief.

They managed to walk silently for some time, stealing glances of the other from time to time. Then when they approached Petronas and Yamaha’s motorhomes Fabio began to break.

The images of the crash and of the two rider mere millimetres from disaster were still so very vivid in his mind. Yeah he was last when it happened, but it didn’t stop the fear from conquering his heart, he remembered what happened in 2011 and he prayed that he would never have to witness something like that again. And it almost happened to four of them today, one being his teammate, another was somewhat a friend, and the other two were respectively his idol and mentor and the man that he was sure was his soulmate. Fabio had wanted to return to the pit lane even before the red flag, he felt nauseous and for some minutes his hands couldn’t stop trembling.

Fabio rationally knew that no one was seriously hurt, that Valentino and Maverick finished the race too, but he also couldn’t shake the ice cold sensation of dread from him. He felt the need to see for himself that everyone was okay, starting from the one next to him.

Suddenly his own heartbeat was thundering in his ears, his breath became more erratic, nausea and tremors returned more heavy than before.

“Fabio, hey.” Maverick said looking very worried, fortunately they were in front of the older’s motorhome. “I-I…I saw the bikes almost taking you and Vale down, oh Mack you both could be dead and I couldn’t have done anything to save you, I was so scared to have lost the only paternal figure I found in years and y-you…how could I live without my love? I’m gonna die, I want to die, it should have been me not you two. Oh God please I need them, please take me instead.” Fabio said crying in what was by now a real panic attack.

Fabio grabbed Maverick’s leather in a tight grip, the older was the only thing anchoring him to reality. When Maverick turned his head, to see if anyone from outside the other riders had seen them, his eyes met Valentino’s worried ones silently asking for permission to come near them, Maverick nodded lightly. “Hey Fabio, Vale is-“ but the Spaniard couldn’t finish as the younger started crying, tears run on his cheeks. “V-Vale, oh God Vale,” Maverick thought his boyfriend resembled a little boy desperate for his father.

Without moving his hand from where he placed it around Fabio’s waist Maverick gently guided him towards the Italian rider, “Fabio, sol, look Vale is here and he’s okay. Breath, amor, breath for me.” He said slowly placing Fabio’s own hand to touch Valentino’s chest.

“Ciao ragazzino, don’t worry about me I’m okay. I don’t come cheap, they have to work harder to take me down.” Valentino said sweetly following Maverick’s example.

Fabio seemed to have calmed a little, but his breath was still difficult, he was still crying and trembling. “Mack-Maverick?” Fabio asked shyly, turning his head to look at his boyfriend and clutching his hand. Maverick caressed his face while unzipping his leather before putting the younger’s hand he was still holding where his heart was supposed to be.

“You feel my heartbeat? I’m okay, nothing happened I’m still here amor.” He left a kiss on Fabio’s forehead, the Frenchman smiled a little.

Maverick then decided to try to get Fabio to lay down, maybe let him sleep a little before dinner. Valentino kindly helped him, supporting the younger man as they took the stairs that lead to Maverick’s motorhome. The two Yamaha’s teammates seated Fabio on the bed.

“Are you thirsty? I can get you some water.” Maverick asked softly and Fabio nodded, “please.”

Valentino sighed watching the couple, he found them truly adorable and he missed Marc even more, he longed to spoil his boy like he never did before.

“It’s clear than he needs you Maverick, I’ll leave you alone.” Valentino ruffled Fabio’s hair one last time and patted Maverick’s back before leaving.

When the door closed behind the Italian Maverick sat next to Fabio on the bed.

The boy was still shaky but was able to breath in an easier way as he was taking sips of his glass of water. “Good job, I’m so proud of you amor.” Maverick looked at Fabio with a sweet smile hoping to give comfort to him.

“You want to lie down and cuddle a bit? I know you’re tired and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Fabio nodded tiredly at Maverick’s proposal, he gave him the glass and made grabby hands to the older. “Don’t worry you big baby, I’ll cuddle you all you want.”

Fabio dragged himself under under the warm duvet inhaling his boyfriend’s scent, Maverick followed him allowing his body and mind to relax as he pulled the younger into his chest, wrapping his arms around Fabio’s middle.

“I was so worried about you,” whispered Fabio looking up from his position on Maverick’s chest.

“I thought it was all over, if only for a second. But it was enough and I don’t ever, _ever_ want to feel like that again. You promise me it won’t happen again, Mack.” Fabio’s eyes were teary again, pain obvious in them and Maverick hugged him tighter. “I know, sol, I know.” The older said.

“I'm so glad you're here with me. I was scared I'd lost you when I saw the bikes.” Fabio whispered, his face buried in the crook of Maverick’s hair. Maverick sighed and ran his fingers through Fabio’s soft curls, feeling grateful to have Fabio in his hold.

“I’m here Fabio, I love you so much.” Maverick answered and smiled as he looked down, Fabio brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, relaxing into Maverick’ arms, still glad the Spaniard was okay. “I really needed this, I love you too mon coeur.” Fabio replied, sighing contently on the older’s chest. Maverick hummed in agreement leaving a kiss on his temple as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
